kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk 2:Xel Vaxum
Xel Vaxum's Talk page 1 Music for Factions I thought keros the great war was 3000? so I made keros disk 2 2987. Sorry so it is 2950? Im going to change the date to 2947 for disk 2 and disk 1 should be 2945 I was thinking that Keros chronicles goes together like a two disk set, so disk one is the first part and disk 2 tell the story of what happens after disk 1, both which are before the great war. Sorry about the mistake. Also I have some music selections so that the you can see what the music will sound like for the following factions: Dark Op Soldiers - http://www.vuutv.net/bb41034ffb:U6-EP_OdtzQ.html and http://www.vuutv.net/7d01f706dc:QMDPwBikzps.html and http://www.vuutv.net/1fcfd89131:Bz1R3AxI9w8.html and http://www.vuutv.net/9b55628d00:RAQbBDFXjb4.html (Tactical Music for this faction) Sangheili Marines - http://www.vuutv.net/3b51729bfe:AhzjuUBWNj8.html and http://www.vuutv.net/6394d96795:QyRwg4cPbGQ.html Al-Kadhum - Iraqi Music Ultranationalists - http://www.vuutv.net/2467e9b234:fENg3IsUYUc.html and http://www.vuutv.net/224e00c656:MR56UVKk-t0.html and http://www.vuutv.net/1621282188:gFGuXcRJ_NI.html These are only a few examples of music that can be added to the game.--Andromeda Vadum 15:44, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine about the years. Sorry one of the final spec ops missions is in the year 3000. sorry for confusion. They are some good songs for the factions. Are you thinking of having different music styles for different factions? As an example of music styles im having in Keros the Great War: the keros warriors music will be like: halo reach, the oni enforcers music will be like: halo 3 odst, the ballistic shock troopers will be like: modern warfare 2 music, and so on. Also i've figured out the story line for the keros games, and how keros: invasion (shooter game series) ties into the story of keros; exomens (horror survival game series) and how it shows that the world (keros) is under attack and ruled by a secret group. I'd explain more but it will reveal more about the game and will give spoilers and because i have a feeling that 'they' could be watching. *shifty eyes* Xel Vaxum 08:57, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Keros: Chronicles Disk 2 Characters Fernando Hernandez Details *Name: Fernando Hernandez *Gender: Male *Species: Human, Immortal *Age: None but seems to look like he is in his 30's or 40's *Hometown: Unknown *Weight: 180-200 lbs *Height: 7 feet 6 inches *Speech: Unknown *Personality: Agressive *Relationships: Vladimir Gorbachov *Affiliation: Ultranationalist Party and Biochem Inc. Combat Profile *Clothing and Dress Style: **Lightly tinted sunglasses **Black Business Suit **Black Leather Gloves **Formal Pants and Dress shoes *Rank: Founder of Biochem Inc. and Possibly a Commander of the Ultranationalists *Specialist: Superior Sword fighting, and Superior Hand to Hand Combat *Ability: Personal Energy Shield and Vampire Speed (Substantially faster than the human eye can see) *Shoot Style: Right *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: **Combat Knife **Desert Eagle *Vehicles: None Character *Eyes: Flaming colored Looks are base on this image. Dr. John Stenson Details *Name: John Stenson *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Age: 40 *Hometown: Unknown *Weight: 170-195 lbs *Height: 6 feet 1 inch *Speech: Unknown *Personality: Intelligent and rational. In fact, one might go as far as to call John selfish, cowardly, and cruel. *Relationships: None *Affiliation: Biochem Inc. Combat Profile *Clothing and Dress Style: **Scientist Lab Coat **White Dress shirt **Red tie **Formal pants and shoes *Rank: Lead Scientist of Biochem Inc. *Specialist: None *Ability: None *Shoot Style: None *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: None *Vehicles: None Character *Eyes: Brown Looks are base on this image. Dr. Drake Kennedy Details *Name: Drake Kennedy *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Age: 40 *Hometown: Rochester, New York *Weight: 185 lbs *Height: 6 feet 3 inches *Speech: Unknown *Personality: Nice, Kind, Indifferent *Relationships: None *Affiliation: Biochem Inc. Combat Profile *Clothing and Dress Style: **Scientist Lab Coat **White Dress shirt **Red tie **Formal pants and shoes *Rank: Assistant Scientist of Biochem Inc. *Specialist: None *Ability: None *Shoot Style: None *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: None *Vehicles: None Character *Eyes: Blue Dr. Albert Simmons Details *Name: Albert Simmons *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Age: 37 *Hometown: Los Angeles, California *Weight: 165 lbs *Height: 6 feet 3 inches *Speech: Unknown *Personality: Professional recognition, Committed to work, flexible, and aesthetic sensitive. *Relationships: None *Affiliation: Biochem Inc. Combat Profile *Clothing and Dress Style: **Scientist Lab Coat **White Dress shirt **Black tie **Formal pants and shoes *Rank: Assistant Scientist of Biochem Inc. *Specialist: None *Ability: None *Shoot Style: None *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: None *Vehicles: None Character *Eyes: Amber Looks are base on this image. Dr. Ashley Valentine Details *Name: Ashley Valentine *Gender: Female *Species: Human *Age: 37 *Hometown: San Diego, California *Weight: 165 lbs *Height: 5 feet 9 inches *Speech: Unknown *Personality: Professional recognition, Committed to work, and flexible *Relationships: None *Affiliation: Biochem Inc. Combat Profile *Clothing and Dress Style: **Scientist Lab Coat **White Dress shirt **black tie **Formal Skirt and shoes *Rank: Assistant Scientist of Biochem Inc. *Specialist: None *Ability: None *Shoot Style: None *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: None *Vehicles: None Character *Eyes: Blue Looks are base on this image. Dark Op Soldiers Details *Name: None Mostly just called Dark Op Soldiers *Gender: Males *Species: Human *Age: Varies *Hometown: None *Weight: 165-190 lbs *Height: 6 feet 5 inches to 7 feet 2 inches *Speech: Much like shadow company *Personality: Professionalism, Leadership skills *Relationships: Fernando Hernandez *Affiliation: Biochem Inc. Combat Profile *Clothing and Dress Style: **Black Tactical or Spec Ops Helmet **Black Tactical Mask **Tactical Goggles **Black Combat Vest **Black Tactical Gloves **Black Assault Pants **Black Serpa tac holster (for their desert eagles) **Black Tactical Knee Pads **Black Combat Boots *Rank: Soldiers of Biochem Inc. *Specialist: None *Ability: None *Shoot Style: Right *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: **XM-8 Assault Rifle **M4A1 Assault Rifle **MP5K Sub Machine Gun (Used with riot shield) **Riot Shield **Desert Eagles **Combat Knife *Vehicles: **Armored S.W.A.T. Trucks **Chevy Suburban **Blackhawk Helicopters Looks are base on this image. Questions! #Do I have to make a character chart for all my US Army Ranger characters, and Al Kadhum characters? You should be able to see how they look at the bottom of the page on the US Army Rangers page, and on the Al Kadhum page and insert them into the game. #Many people say that the Black Ops graphics are great, but my best friend says that they are terrible, because the minor details are blurry and pixally. He says that if you look at a characters clothing, its all one color and you can bearly see the bottons and thread details. So can you be sure to make the mini and major graphic details good or great? #Also, will you be making the Keros: Disk 2, because we dont have the technology, hardware, or software to even make games so will you be making Disk 2? #We are thinking of making a Disk 3...is it okay with you? And can you make a third disk? Will all the disks be in one game packet, or will it be seperate like the Halo series? Will there be a Special Features disk as well? #Also, you might want to look at Keros Chronicles: Weaponos, just to see how much weapons will be in the campaign and on multiplayer...its a huge list! #Shall we base our Devouerers (Flood) from Silent Hill monsters, and Halo flood, both, or are you going to make your own??? #I have been exposing most content on Yahoo Answers, to see what people think about our perks, multiplayer, and some campaign levels...so far they are hating what we create. Is our gameplay going to be good, like modern warfare 2? Will people like it? Also, do you understand the transcripts to our levels? #'Also, what's the difference between Keros: Chronicles and Keros:The Great War? And what is our software publishing/developer name?' ''Music Factions'' I have been thinking about the music fractions for my teams and I have decided on the music for the following: *ODST - The Final Countdown theme song *US Army Rangers - Undecided *Al Kadhum - Any Iraqi sounding music Michael Konar 20:21, January 11, 2011 (UTC) In Answer To Your Questions... #Nah, you don't have to because I get the idea on what they look like. #Everything will be detailed properly, maybe even each individual stitch on the clothing, who knows, but the graphics will be phenomenal and realistic. And I kinda have to agree with your friend, Black Ops graphics are ok, but it is kinda cartoony and not so much realistic. #Keros Chronicles: Disk 2 will be made, every idea that is thought of will be created. #Disk 3?! Ok!? If you want but no-one that is in Keros: The Great War can die, though. Because that is my job... haha lol :D *cough* spoiler *cough* One packet it will be in and very likely a special feature disk as well. #I've seen some of it and thats a nice list... Just don't add like thousands of guns, ok? #The Devourers, I was thinking of creating some looking similar to the Flood and Silent Hill monsters as well of creating my own. #I understand the transcripts and how much and what have u exposed? Also do you have the links to those pages? #Keros Chronicles explains the wars and conflicts before The Great War and how the allies and good guys join and become one planetary defence and control Keros for the good of the people. Keros The Great War is the invasion of the planet and how the keros allies defend and keep control of the planet. That is all i can say without spoilers sorry. #Music factions - yep thats fine. Al Kadhum in Disk 3 Go to this page to see how the Al Kadhum will be in disk 3, I want to be sure that the Al Kadhum look good in apperence in Disk 3. http://keros.wikia.com/wiki/The_Al_Kadhum Michael Konar 16:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Keros Content *Be sure to look up Devourers/Demons mode, and apply the killstreaks, perks, and Safe Rooms to your zombies mode!﻿ ﻿ #'For the "Released Content" I didn't give any links or revealed our site, if you wish to keep everything a secret. I only released what the multiplayer is like, and gave people a list of equipment, weapons, and weapon attachments, that is in multiplayer, and people like the ideas for multiplayer.' Though, some dont like the ideas for our game entirely....here is some people, from Yahoo Answers, who gave me some bad/good comments, when I told people not to post bad comments: From a campaign level "An Oil Rich Planet", heres an example: Persons answer from yahoo answers "I think that this script is... standard at most. The dialogue is uninspired and the plot bland. For example, the dialogue in the beginning is just... I sure hope it is a placeholder. The entire event itself is just so... eventless. So much happens yet so little unfolds. I expected something unexpected to happen (maybe the helicopters would get destroyed or something), but I was disappointed." Multiplayer Perks and the Keros game itself, example 2: Persons answer from yahoo answers "Its obvious that this stupid game you're dreaming of is a pure Call of Duty clone, from your laughably generic script to stealing the entire concept of the perks and pro perks system from CoD and even stealing the majority of their functions for your own use. (Which is kinda what we are doing) ''Thats not to mention that you clearly haven't even considered the balance implications of "Hidden" and "juggernaut" among other things. If you really want to make a game, dont just start spewing random crap and expecting it to become a reality, perks were added in to CoD4 near the end of the development cycle, after everything else in the game had been figured out." ''And lastly, for our weapons, attachments, and modes for Multiplayer, example 3: Persons answer from yahoo answers Answer: i think its all good and some of this might be in future patches but its going to cost microsoft points *'What do you think about these comments...boss. To be honest, I think that the person who wrote the second comment doesn't even know what we are trying to make here! A game that combinds Halo and Call of Duty, to become the best game ever. Of coarse to me, it is sorta like a dream, you, xel, you must make it a, reality. I know, its hard work, being a writer and getting through school is hard enough for me.' *'Also, should I make a Music Fractions Page for all the teams music? Just so you can look back at the page when your making the music for the teams and insert the music in...' Michael Konar 22:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Whew, thats ok, i just got the wrong idea when you said 'released content'. That's ok, you are not in any trouble for that, ideas is great, but we can't really afford to 'release' anything at the moment, for a few reasons... I have to agree, the second comment, that person has no idea what we are trying to make here, what an idiotic moron :D I also understand that it can be hard on wokring on a game and doing school at the same time... especially in year 11 :D Yeah, a music faction page would be ok to add, and for the styles of music of the factions. Also i need to mention something, it was probably a stupid idea in the first place by putting some details of my game on the internet, where any random person could steal my idea and... ill leave it at that. but I think you two are getting the idea of what i'm saying. I dont know why im asking this because you will most likely say the opposite, but: be honest: have you ever thought to stealing my game idea? your choice if you want to answer and be honest or not but, i realise if keros gets stolen, its technically my fault... Xel Vaxum 06:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Keros Content Continued Stealing what game idea? You mean creating a game just like keros. A little bit, only we wanted it to be all modern warfare. Create a modern warfare 3 or maybe 4 and submit our ideas to Activision, but you came first, so I guess that is a good thing. We found a new music software, so we created some music for the game, and they say you need a high school diploma or higher. Anyway, we created some music and Im hoping that someday we will show you it, it is a trial and it ends on March 1st. Also be sure to put create a class on zombies. Not with lots of weapons but with only three to five primary choices.--Andromeda Vadum 02:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- 'Having split screen on the campaign has some negatives to it.' *'Should the screen go from one screen into splitscreen, like on WaW. That is a good idea for our split screen. It needs to be like WaW, because if it isn't, it would be confusing. The interogations, and the players actions need to be on one screen' *'He is an example of how our campaign splitscreen needs to be, since much of our levels are based on these kinds of things: http://www.vuutv.net/15b54343d5:QaDBQ2saXMg.html' Michael Konar 22:13, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Appearence of Michael Konar in Keros: Disk!!! *Hey, I finally found out how Michael Konar should look like, I have his character description as well! :D *'Also, feel free to add him to any Disk 1 levels or bonus levels. I want to be sure that he isn't left out of any important events.' ''Information *﻿Voiced by: Keith David (Aribiter voice) *Jun 'Konaree (Brother) *Jora 'Konaree (Sister) *Minor Brother: Andromeda Vadum *Thel Vadumee (Best Friend) *Rtas Vadumee (Friend) *Height: 8ft (Standard) *Weight: 700 + (Standard) *Eyes: Brownish Hazel *Rank: General *Armor: Combat style, Chrome colored *Equipment: Camo, Flashlight, Grenades *Weapons: Carbine, Plasma Rifle, Plasma Pistol *Most Used Weapon: Energy Sword *Vehicles: Carrier of Defense & Phantom of Assault *Position: General of the Sangheilian Armed Forces *Personality: Does things in an honorable yet tactiful manner, he will get angry or even kill others when attacked, or extemely disrespected. He has a strong respect for human Generals, and of coarse, Admirals. Michael Konar 22:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Overview of Keros: Chronicles #'Important '- With your permission, can we make a Disk 4 or another series in case? Its extremely crazy, but we need a big ending. In this disk, Biochem Inc. has secretly tooken over the planet Keros. New characters are introduced in this disk, and they are more evil and powerful. The enemies capture the main characters and they must escape their doom, and save Keros and the Universe from the dark minds of the evil forces. We will be trying to make Disk 4 our own ideas. Disk 2 & 3 is mostly parallelism, or things that happen the same way, but with different characters and elements. Movies do parallelism all the time, so it shouldn't matter for videogames, right? :D #'Zombies, Onslaught, Devourers/Demons, & Invasion''' - Be sure to use ideas that we have made, such as the new perk vending machine, that despenses soda "Soft Drinks" as perks, and Killstreaks. Also, here's a new idea, put in a "Create a Class" for the modes as well. And also, be sure that you can pick up to 7-15 main characters for the modes. Also, people want safe rooms and no colliders on team players and objects.There should be a place (like in the Pack a Punch room) where you can reload ammo of any weapon that you have. Get rid of the Nova 6 gas explosions, so no blurriness! #'Multiplayer '- In Multiplayer, you should have an extremely extensive Character and Weapon customization. Vehicles should man 1 - 4 players and you should be able to switch to and from 1st and 3rd person views. Types of vehicles should be from Bad Company 2, Modern Warfare 2, and the Halo Series, as well as new vehicles. You should be able to pick your character in the lobby, and/or team in the beggining of the match. If you are playing 2-4 player splitscreen, it should do something like THIS. The Playlists or modes should be a combination of Halo 3, Halo: Reach, and Modern Warfare 2, with hardcore modes and new modes as well. #'Graphics '- Graphics should be great, and you may need to have 2 different game engines for this but I don't know. Graphics, Environmentally should be like Black-Ops graphics. Graphics, for the Characters should be like Modern Warfare 2. And Graphics for the vehicles & dust, and explosions, should be like Bad Company 2 graphics. All these graphical things put together will make our game extremely real! :D #'Michael Konar' - Be sure to look at the message above, for the character Michael Konar. I want him to be in much of Keros Disk 1 as possible. #Weapons - This is the finalized list of weapons for Keros. Maybe. Click here!, 'be sure to list your weapons in the list sometime as well, and include all weapons from the list into Campaign and Multiplayer! #'Campaign '''- ''Having split screen on the campaign has some negatives to it'' *Should the screen go from one screen into splitscreen, like on WaW. That is a good idea for our split screen. It needs to be like WaW, because if it isn't, it would be confusing. The interogations, and the players actions need to be on one screen! *He is an example of how our campaign splitscreen needs to be, since much of our levels are based on these kinds of things: http://www.vuutv.net/15b54343d5:QaDBQ2saXMg.html #Also, how do you like the site so far?...It took A LOT of work, so DONT CHANGE ANYTHING! Michael Konar 15:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ I know, it's been ages since we have talked. I recently have been on holidays and well, currently still am :D anyway: 1. Uh, I don't know, and I'm not just saying this but I have no idea if Chronicles and Great War might break canon with each other or not. I don't think it will but it might be pushing it. I can work it out if you give me the rough time frame it happens in, eg. days, months, year etc. Your right, it should be :D 2. I have never thought of anything along those lines. That is a good thing because I like it. I will incorporate them. Oh, and um, I lied, I meant everything in 2 except the safe rooms *cough*spoiler*cough* :D 3. Customization, I love this topic :D It is too much to write down but lets say: y''ou name it, you CAN customize it because it is too much to explain and we would need to have a third talk page for me just on the character customization, forgetting all the other custoization in the other modes and feauters and weapons and..., oops spoilers :D Vehicles view/camera angles or what ever you call them, I was thinking of the option between 1st or 3rd because I have no idea how people want to use or see their vehicles, either 1st person like COD BO or 3rd person HALO REACH. So I'll whack in the option. Ah, yes. Playlists. I was thinking of having the deafult playlists (eg, deathmatch, team deathmatch, capture the flag, etc) and having other 'hardcore' playlists for the modes and some fun and recreational with some wierd and wacky *cough*IDidItAgain*cough* 4. Thats kinda what I had in mind but with the amount of detail Crysis 2 has. It's perfect. 5. How bout the player's wingman? 6. Most of those weapons is what I had in mind but I think I'll add a few that you have missed... 7. Not a bad idea but I was thinking of different angles... like in the video how the soldier (at the start) was crouching over the lying soldier, that could be player 2 (lying soldier) and when the enemy soldier beat player 1, you could see that from player 2's screen. Do you get what I mean? 8. Site layout is... impressive. 9 out of 10. I like it *thumbs up* :D but seriously it must have taken like days for it to be done that way. I won't touch anything, you have my word... Oh and one other thing, I think I have mentioned this before, my stuff I add to the site, please do not, wreck, destroy, sabotage, copy etc. because I will know, and it is 'in the works' so please respect that and don't back stab me. Thank you and have a nice day. :D Xel Vaxum 14:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Your inquiry on #1 ''Uh, I don't know, and I'm not just saying this but I have no idea if Chronicles and Great War might break canon with each other or not. I don't think it will but it might be pushing it. I can work it out if you give me the rough time frame it happens in, eg. days, months, year etc. Your right, it should be :D I dont know what you mean by "break canon with each other or not", but it shouldnt matter. Chronicles is obviously the stuff that happened before the Great War which in this case, is the evils teams goal of universal domination, these events could or may have triggered some events in the Great War such as the Rebel Militia and Arkwolf Insurrectionists attacking Keros. However, in Keros Chronicles Vladimir Gorbachev rised to power creating the Ultranationalist Party in the year 2945, once eliminated more enemies came to power in 2947, sure the Ultranationalsts attacked Sangheilos, but they wanted to destroy the universe along with every species. Biochem also emerged to help citizens create a cure for cancer, they failed and they create a hord of Devourers which infect Earth, surely the allied forces defeat Fernando Hernandez but he comes back in disk 3 and has superhuman abilities. Now in 2948 The allies find themselves in a huge fight against the Ultranationalists and the Al-Kadhum for Universal takeover. '''IMPORTANT: And maybe if we can create a new disk called Keros: Chronicles Disk 4 or maybe because a Trilogy is enough and we dont want too much of a fat package deal of $200, so maybe we can create Keros: Chronicles Chroniclogically 1st campaign, Keros: The Great War Chroniclogically 2nd campaign, and our new series called Keros: The Darkside Chronicles Chroniclogically 3rd campaign, and as long as you haven't worked on Keros:Awakening we can probably reorder the list with your permission. So here is the big question. Should we end it at Keros: Chronicles Disk 3 and continue with the great war? Or should we create a disk 4 or new series and finish up?--Andromeda Vadum 17:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Keros Canon As I said that the games coul "break canon with each other or not", what I meant by that was that: hoperfully the timeframe of the events that happen of keros don't get crossed over and wreck each other. Let me explain and use this concept for example: NOTE: this is an example and has nothing to do with the story of either games. So by reading the table you can see that Chronicles main event goes from 31st October 2949 to 1st February 2950 and The Great War main event goes from 22nd January 2950 to 23rd February 2950. That is ok for the timeframe, but because Xel is at both locations and so are the Keros Warriors, the events cross over the timeframe of events which is called "breaking game canon". And that is something we can't afford to do. So if you want to set Disk 4 in 2950 or later that is ok but we need to work carefully together so we don't have game canon broken and loopholes. Bad news is I have created Keros Awakening and the several sequels afterwards way before you guys decided to help me make keros chronicles. We can have your timeline Chronicles, The Great War, DARKSIDE CHRONICLES and Awakening because it is a new roster of characters in awakening except for the Keros Warriors and the Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad. But there would easily be a way of incorporating the DARKSIDE CHRONICLES into that timeframe slot if you wanted to. THAT WAS ALL JUST A THOUGHT. Now for your big question: "Should we end it at Keros: Chronicles Disk 3 and continue with the great war? Or should we create a disk 4 or new series and finish up?" I'm not sure how to really answer that... :/ but: #Is DISK 3 left on a cliffhanger? (A point where the story can continue but makes sense if it doesn't? Like halo 3's ending) #Is it at a climax where everything has worked up to it? #Is this a very important part in the story? #Does it need to be told right after the events of the past 3 DISKS? #Could it be told as a mini-story (like the untranationalists and Al-Khadum gone into hiding and striking at a certain moment) and concluded after the Great War? ANSWER: '''If your answer is ''yes to points 1, 2, 3 & 4 and ''no ''to point 5 then: *YES, by all means, create a disk four and conclude chronicles, for good. If your answer is ''no ''to points 1, 2, 3 & 4 and ''yes ''to point 5 then: *NO, drag out the story and when the time is right (during or after the Great War), then expose the final part of the Chronicles story and conclude chronicles, for good. NEW SERIES: DARKSIDE CHRONICLES: * Brilliant, but is this another series in the timeline you are thinking of doing? Well this was very interesting, and hopefully this will help establish a conclusion towards CHRONICLES and maybe a connection to your DARKSIDE CHRONICLES... and then once your done, I have another assignment for you guys. Xel Vaxum 07:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Contacting you Just in case it take a year or so for you to contact us on the talk page again please fill out this contact form. Fill out contact form --Andromeda Vadum 14:42, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Contacting I acknowledge that you want to know some info bout me and that is ok. I trust you but I don't feel safe giving this info out on the internet as I have info stolen from me before and caused some major issues. I'm sorry. I will try an be more active but I can't promise that as I am going back to school soon. All I am authorized to say is that I am living in Australia and the status of Keros is confidential and is being 'in the designing phase'. I hope you understand. Xel Vaxum 02:38, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, but know this, I may not going to be as active as I am after June 1st. I may be joining the Border Patrol or the Army. The Army requires 4 years of active duty and 4 years that I may not be available. I hope you can still find the urge to create the game and not give up. As for the Border Patrol I may be able to be available monthly or from time to time. As for the game Keros. We will be working on disk 4 and I was thinking, what if you are done with the other 3 disks and the other series are almost finished, what about disk 4 then? :As for the internet, it will be a secret and confidential it is total secured from third party viewing. It is protected from hacks and threats. You can fill it out at your own risk, and we will only use the form for contacting reasons.--Andromeda Vadum 16:34, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Here is my email address commandokatana@hotmail.com Use this to contact me. I will fill out the form ASAP. Xel Vaxum 04:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC)How often do you read and respond to your emails? And, could you email me your phone number (home, work, or cell)? And the way you pernounce Al Khadum isn't what the name is spelled out to be, but no offence, I love it, but I dont want to change every Al Kadhum page to that name, so the real spelling for the Keros Chronicles series is Al Kadhum, not Al Khadum. : :Great! By the way, how do the Rebel Militia look as to appearance, where do they come from, are they human, do they speak English or a different language? What weapons do they have?--Andromeda Vadum 00:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Also, you should see this! This is how real our game should be, if not, realier, but it doesn't get better then that. They stole our ideas of buildings falling, jet flight simulations, and the tank battle, but it shouldn't matter, cause we had the ideas first! WATCH THIS VIDEO!!!!!! :D :Michael Konar 15:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Check out the GAMEPLAY! This is how real the soldiers movement, voices, background and environmental noises need to be! This is also how the characters should act when talking to eachother. Extremely REAL! OH MY GOD! :Michael Konar 15:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : : :Sorry for the late reply, who knew 1 assessment could take a few weeks? Anyway, I check my emails daily and will respond to them if I get any important email. I'll get back to you on both of them. The Rebels are pretty much, naughty, naughty civilians that wont wait for assistance and just go out and defend the planet for themselves and dont align with anyone. They are like freelancers, but multiple freelancers working for the saftey of thier friends and family. : :That gameplay is so realistic. I was told, that with the gun firing sounds, the company actually went to russia or something and recorded the army shooting their guns and even for the distance gun shooting sounds. Thats pretty cool with thier features but it's going to be trouble to try an beat that. But we will win :D Xel Vaxum 13:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Keros: Chronicles Characters for Disk 3 Fernando Hernandez Details *Name: Fernando Hernandez *Gender: Male *Species: Human, Immortal *Age: None but seems to look like he is in his 30's or 40's *Hometown: Unknown *Weight: 180-200 lbs *Height: 7 feet 6 inches *Speech: Unknown *Personality: Agressive *Relationships: Vladimir Gorbachov *Affiliation: Ultranationalist Party and Biochem Inc. Combat Profile *Clothing and Dress Style: **Lightly tinted sunglasses **Black Leather Trench Coat **Black Collar Shirt **Black Leather Gloves **Black Leather Pants **Black Leather Boots (Polished) *Rank: Founder of Biochem Inc. and Possibly a Commander of the Ultranationalists *Specialist: Superior Sword fighting, and Superior Hand to Hand Combat *Ability: Personal Energy Shield and Vampire Speed (Substantially faster than the human eye can see) *Shoot Style: Right *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: **Combat Knife **Desert Eagle *Vehicles: None Character *Eyes: Flaming colored Looks are base on this image and this image. Pvt. West Details *Name: West Noram *Addressed in Military: Pvt. West *Gender: Male *Species: Sangheili Elite *Age: 250 (Which is still young for an elite) *Hometown: Sangheilios, State of Konar *Weight: Unknown *Height: 7 feet 4 inches *Speech: Speaks english, (Voice actor is Channing Tatum) *Personality: Loyal to his teammates, Has an exceptional ability to turn theories into solid plans of action. *Relationships: Andromeda Vadum, Major Josh Konaree, Pvt. Zuka Chavamee (friends) *Affiliation: Sangheili Marine Corps Combat Profile *Armor Style: **Desert Camou on Armor **Wears tactical gloves (Desert Camou colored.) **Wears tactical leg holsters for his dual desert eagles *Rank: Major *Specialist: Hand to Hand Combat and Sniper Specialist, but prefers infantry combat. *Ability: Personal Energy Shield *Shoot Style: Left Handed *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: **Plasma Combat Knife **Desert Eagles (Dual Wield) **M4A1 Assault Plasma Rifle *Vehicles: Any Character *Eyes: Amber Dimitri Khrushchev Details *Name: Dimitri Khrushchev *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Age: 37 *Hometown: Moscow, Russia *Weight: 180-200 lbs *Height: 6 feet 8 inches *Speech: Russian, Similar voice as Nikita Drakovich from Black Ops. *Personality: Agressive *Relationships: Vladimir Gorbachov, Fernando Hernandez, Muhammad Saf-halad's son *Affiliation: Ultranationalist Party Combat Profile *Clothing and Dress Style: **Black Nazi style Admiral Hat, replace the skull on top with hammer and sickle logo. **Black WW2 Trench Coat, Colonel Style **Black Collar Shirt **Black Leather Gloves **Black Leather Pants **Black Leather Boots ('''''Trimm outline glows neon red for clothes and hat.) *Rank: Leader of the Ultranationalists *Specialist: Persuasion Skills *Ability: None *Shoot Style: Right *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: **Combat Knife **Desert Eagle *Vehicles: None Character Looks are base on this image Video Game and Movie Software Here are some software that you can use for the video games you are creating. Movie Editing Software *AVS Video Editor 5 - Best video editor software *Adobe Premiere Pro CS5.5 *Vegas Pro 10 *Digital Domain (Highly Recommended) Special Effects Software *Adobe After Effects CS5.5 *Houdini 11 (Best Software to use.) Video Game Software *Video Game Development Software These are some ideas you can use for the game. I highly encourage you to use Houdini 11 for our special effects to make the game much realer. Check out the pricing. You may want to get the Houdini Master. Sure it costs alot but it is worth it to create an awsome game to beat bad company 3. Happy Game Creating Andrew--Andromeda Vadum 18:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Important... Andromeda and I wont be on as often as we use to. We have graduated from highschool on June 1st, 2011. We are looking for jobs and we will be trying to get a laptop to get back on track. Doing this may take months, or 1-2 years tops. Don't give up based on the fact that we wont be around often. And please do not finalize the game unti we are finshed with Disk 4. We put notes down for the Disk 4 levels so we will know what to do in the future. In the meantime, keep making Keros. I dont know how we are going to give you ideas when they pop in our head every now and then so, try to get some ideas from new war games that will be coming out in November, like Modern Warfare 3 and Bad Company 3 and great future games. Also, we are in the process of making the Keros Teaser Trailer so once we are finished with that, which wont be for a while...we will finish it up and send it to you here. It should give you an idea of how the real trailer should be, or you can ignore the idea and make your own, its alright. I'll email you if there's something extremely important.﻿ Also, check out the new Al Kadhum Base Guards for Disk 3. They will only be in the Al Kadhum base and the Special Operations Base in the last few levels of Disk 3. And check out Adam Savar for Disk 4! See what you think... Michael Konar 00:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC), Andromeda Vadum 'More important news!' Hope your looking into the new video games for more ideas and updates. Its been a very long time since you spoke with us and we are getting worried that you have abandond the project. We also want to know if it would be alright if we made a final or second to final series for the game called, "Keros: Ressurection". That series ties up the Big ending to the first Keros Chronicles series. Also, since we are putting your characters in the series, would it be okay to put our characters in yours. it wouldnt make sense to have our characters in the first series and then dissapear from the rest of the series till the end. People would say, "How come they werent in the rest of the game series?" Get back to us ASAP please. Michael Konar, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm Back! Hey guys, this is Xel Vaxum. I apologise I have not been online for a while and this has been for a few reasons but I have done some severe research in the time of my absence and I have found out that some video games that are coming out or have been released that have our ideas that we have for Keros. This is a big competition now because we will have to do better than what the other companies have done. I have also re-written the back story for the Keros games to allow for connectivity and smooth canonocity throughout the Keros series. This has not destroyed the main story. I have also taken notice of your work and I appreciate what you's have done on the site and the new content created. I have not abandoned the project but also made a side project to also create better and more in-depth universe story for the Keros universe. This I won't be talking about anytime soon. Also your characters will make a feature in the later Keros series, whether as in story, armory character presets, references, easter eggs, gameplay or cutscenes - your characters will be feautred especially the important characters from Keros Chronicles. I was also thinking that for character customization on your own personal character, that those armour pieces will be available for your own use on your disk of the game. So for example, if you have a big bulky helmet, ghillie suit and lightweight armour with flames on the chestplate and an a knife on your shoulder, then those pieces will be unlocked on your game disk when the game is released. This is fair so everyone who is working on the game and is featured in the game will have their personal pieces unlocked so they can play with them from the start of the game, regeardless what rank, money or experience needed to unlock it. --- Xel Vaxum RE:I'm Back! Good, we are glad to see that your back again. I just wanted to ask, could we create a Keros: Resurrection for the final series where some evil characters come back to life and plan on destorying the universe as for creating an army of mind control civilans...LOL, anyways just wanted your opinion. Some things to keep in mind: *Where in the series should Keros: Resurrection be, the very last or second to last? *Keep some main characters alive. Michael: Have you received my emails? I dont want to be sending anything to an email that doesnt respond back... [https://secure.jotform.com/form/20523539258%7C Please Fill Out This Form For Planet Descriptions (In Detail)] Also, is Tristan Lorenzo a guy or a girl. I heard that it could either be a guy or a girls name not too sure, so if it is a guy, then I have some major re-editing to do. :( --Andromeda Vadum 02:37, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:User talk